Materials which are suitable for use in making implantable or insertable medical devices typically exhibit one or more of the qualities of biocompatibility, extrudability, moldability, fiber forming properties, tensile strength, elasticity, durability, and the like. Moreover, in medical devices from which a therapeutic agent is released, suitable materials for use will typically exhibit a release profile appropriate for the disease or condition being treated. For example, numerous polymer-based medical devices have been developed for the delivery of therapeutic agents to the body. Examples include drug eluting coronary stents, which are commercially available from Boston Scientific Corp. (TAXUS), Johnson & Johnson (CYPHER), and others. See S. V. Ranade et al., Acta Biomater. 2005 Jan.; 1(1): 137-44 and R. Virmani et al., Circulation 2004 Feb. 17, 109(6) 701-5.